1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a memory controller, a PCB (printed circuit board), a computer system and a memory adjusting method, and more particularly, to a memory controller which interfaces data reading and writing with respect to a memory, a PCB and a computer system employing the memory controller, and a memory adjusting method using the memory controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a computer system such as a desktop or a laptop includes a memory to which data is readable and writable, and a memory controller for interfacing data reading from and writing to the memory.
The memory controller receives a memory output signal outputted from the memory and estimates data values to be transmitted through the memory output signal based on the level of the received memory output signal.
The level of the memory output signal is generally regulated by a memory specification, but since the level of the memory output signal depends on capabilities of the memory, the level of the memory output signal is not always the same as an expected value. If the level of the memory output signal is beyond the expected value, the memory output signal cannot be correctly estimated, thereby lowering reliability in operation of the computer system.